


Zarina's Missing Year

by dmrobb (october1)



Category: Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october1/pseuds/dmrobb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how James met Zarina, told from his point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the action and dialog in the latter part of the final chapter is from _The Pirate Fairy_.

Captain James Hook stood on the shore of an unknown island and stared up in disgust at his beautiful ship. He and his crew had survived the storm unscathed but the _Jolly Roger_ had seen better days. Her tallest mast had broken in half and the sails were torn. It would take days to make repairs. 

He looked around. Where were they? At least the storm from last night had blown away, leaving the sky a fathomless blue mottled with a few puffy clouds. It was early morning but already starting to swelter. James shed his coat and elegant hat. The slight, salty breeze coming in off the sea did little to dispel the humidity. 

“Stop gaping and get to work, you bloated bilge rats,” he shouted at his crew, who were just standing around. “As soon as my ship is repaired, we’ll be off and back to plundering.” 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” said Yang, his first mate. 

“Just where are you going, Captain?” asked Oppenheimer as James started up the beach. 

"To explore this place. There might be treasure here.” He doubted that but it was worth a look. 

It was beautiful here, wherever this was, he had to admit, all white sand and palm trees. In the distance, a waterfall spilled down the side of a hill into the sea. There was something almost magical about this place. He could have sworn he’d glimpsed a pair of mermaids frolicking in the waters last night, just before the storm hit. He looked in the opposite direction of the sun. Even though it was daytime, a pair of stars shone in the sky. The one to the right was the brightest, practically a second, tiny sun. 

“Second star to the right,” he murmured, remembering the tales his mother used to tell him about a place called Never Land where magical creatures dwelled and children remained young forever. A chill touched his skin despite the heat. 

There didn’t seem to be any life on this shore as far as he could see, besides him and his men. He could hear them chatting and cursing as they worked. 

After he had walked a ways, James started to feel restless and cranky. The heat grew more oppressive as the sun drifted higher. His clothes clung to his sweaty skin and wisps of hair, coming loose from his ponytail, tickled his neck. Why did they have to end up marooned here of all places? He longed to be back on the open seas, searching for ports to plunder. There was no treasure here. He kicked at the sand in frustration. 

He was about to head back toward his men and yell at them to work faster, even using the cat-o-nine-tails if he had to, when he caught a glint of gold beneath a bush. Gold? James instantly forgot his discomfort and crept closer to peer beneath that bush. Perhaps there was treasure here after all. 

He drew back in shock. The gold was sparkling dust in a seashell and a tiny girl was kneeling before it, stirring it with a stick. She’d only be a few inches tall if she were standing. He blinked hard. Was the heat finally getting to him, causing him to hallucinate? He rubbed his eyes and looked again. The girl was still there. 

No. Not a girl. A pair of glistening, diaphanous wings draped her back like fine lace. 

A fairy! Fairies had been a part of those Never Land stories. Struggling to remain as quiet as he could, he crouched down for a better look. His first instinct was to kill her and steal that dust. He’d left his sword on the ship but had a knife tucked into his boot in case there was trouble on this island. He almost laughed at his foolishness. He didn’t need to use a weapon on this tiny, delicate creature. Just the sole of his boot would do the job. 

He stood and raised his foot but then thought better of it. Didn’t fairies have special magic? If so, she could use her powers to bring him treasures beyond his wildest imaginings. His heart increased its pulse at that thought. He returned to his crouching position.

She was performing some sort of magic right there with that gold dust, her focus so intense she didn’t notice him. James bit back a gasp of delight. He had a feeling that that dust was far more valuable than any regular gold. It probably had magical properties. But what could it do? And there wasn’t much of it. Could she get more? He heard his men arguing over something in the distance but resisted calling to them. Not just yet. They might scare her off before he could find out more. 

James forced his gaze away from the dazzling dust and focused on the fairy. She was a pretty little thing but dressed rather shabbily for a fairy. According to the illustrations he had seen in books as a child, they wore gowns of stardust and elaborate hairstyles. Her thick, auburn hair was mussed, coming loose from a messy bun to fall across her face and over her shoulders. Her yellowish tunic was tattered at the hem and the soles of her worn boots were pocked with holes. 

Perhaps she was an outcast, living on the fringes of fairy society. That would explain why she was out here, far from any kind of civilization, fairy or otherwise. 

James felt a smile creep across his face. He’d be as friendly and welcoming as possible. His mind churned. That was it! He’d make her a part of his crew. If she really was an outcast, she’d welcome the company. And he’d only do this if that dust was as valuable as he suspected. If not and she didn’t have anything else of worth to offer, he’d just have to kill her. He’d killed humans before so slaughtering a fairy would be snap. 

But if what Mother had told him was true and fairies had all kinds of mysterious magic, there was nothing he couldn’t do, no— 

He let out a sudden laugh. The fairy scrambled to her feet, nearly knocking over the dust-filled shell, and looked around, her eyes flashing. They widened with fear as she spotted him, towering over her. Her wings flared and she leaped into the air, only to fall back down again. 

This puzzled James. Her wings didn’t appear to be damaged. Could she not fly? She reached into the shell, grabbed a handful of dust and tossed it onto her wings. They took on a sparkling glow. She dashed skyward and didn’t fall this time. No! James’s mind swirled with panic. If she flew off, she’d be impossible to find.

“I won’t hurt you, little fairy,” he said in his kindest voice. A flicker of pride passed through him as he recalled his ability to charm human women. Would it work on a fairy? She stopped mid-air and hovered just above his head, eyeing him warily. “I promise.” He slowly raised a hand, palm up. “I’m just a humble sailor. My crew and I are stranded. A storm washed our ship ashore and we need help.” 

To his relief, she didn’t fly away but continued to hover, her gold-coated wings beating rapidly like a hummingbird’s. Interesting that she couldn’t fly until she sprinkled herself with that dust, he thought. Magic flying dust. That could be useful. She cocked her head and said something that sounded like the soft jingling of bells. Did fairies have their own language? 

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand what you are saying. Do you understand me?” 

She nodded. Her lips curved into a hesitant smile as she drifted cautiously closer. She eyed the hand he held out and touched one of his fingers with the tip of her worn boot. 

"Go ahead. I give my word I won’t hurt you.” He grinned what he felt was his most charming smile, the one that always worked on the ladies. 

She jingled something as she gracefully landed on his palm. She was so light he could barely feel her. Now that James saw her up close, he realized she wasn’t merely pretty but exquisite, with fine features and large hazel eyes. He could make out a miniscule beauty mark beneath her left eye. But those eyes were slightly puffy, as if she’d recently been crying. A sensation of triumph clenched his chest. She was emotionally hurt and that made her vulnerable. Keep up the charming act, he reminded himself. She’ll fall for it, just as human ladies have.

“I’m James,” he said. “I’m the cap—the cabin boy on the _Jolly Roger_.” He jerked the thumb of his free hand in the direction of his beached ship. Best not to reveal his true identity as pirate captain yet. That might scare her off. 

The fairy jingled again then leaped off his hand and drifted to the ground. She picked up the stick she had been using to stir the dust and wrote something in the sand. James knelt to read it. “Za-rin-a,” he murmured, sounding out the unusual word. “Zarina? That’s your name?” She smiled and nodded. “It’s beautiful,” he said truthfully. 


	2. Chapter 2

As his crew continued to repair the _Jolly Roger_ over the next few days, James slipped away to visit with Zarina. He didn’t plan on telling them about her until the time was right and he had figured out a way to make her magic dust work to their advantage.

It turned out she didn’t just have gold dust but a few other colors as well. Sitting in the shade of a palm, James watched her for hours at a time as she worked, creating those concoctions. He gradually learned to understand her jingles and, if he listened closely, thought he could make out a sweet, lilting voice beneath them.

Pink dust grew plants. Zarina had not only grown a large flower for a bed and a mushroom table in her makeshift living space beneath the bush, but had planted a few saplings dripping with fruits and berries. 

“Simply amazing,” James said, genuinely awed as he studied the seashells she had lined up on the sand before him, each filled with a different colored dust. “What do they all do?”

“Each color represents a different fairy talent,” she said proudly. A soft ocean zephyr stirred her hair, which now hung loose, flowing past her shoulders in unruly drifts. “Pink is garden, cyan water, purple fast-flying, green tinker, orange light, and amber animal. Garden and water have been the most useful here, for food, as well as drinking and bathing. And that’s just the beginning.” Her eyes sparkled as she spoke and her jingles grew rapid. “There are probably a lot more uses for pixie dust than we ever realized. There could be dusts for healing and—”

“And, of course, gold flying dust.” James focused on a flock of distant seagulls as a sudden yearning tugged at him. Ever since he was a small boy, he had longed to fly. “Can it work on humans?”

Zarina nodded. “I don’t see why not.” Her gaze drifted toward the _Jolly Roger_ , the mainmast once again jutting proudly skyward. They should be ready to leave in a day or two. “If I had enough gold pixie dust, I could make your entire ship fly.”

Excitement pumped through James. With an airborne ship, he and his crew would be invincible. They could fly anywhere in the world, much faster than it would take to sail. And they wouldn’t have to deal with pesky weather conditions such as storms. “Well, how do you get enough dust?” He hoped his impatience didn’t manifest in his voice. He couldn’t afford to scare off Zarina now. “Is it possible?”

She paused, as if deep in thought. “It is. But we would need a Pixie Dust Tree.”

“A Pixie Dust Tree? Where do you find those?”

“The only one I know of is in Pixie Hollow, where I’m from.” Her tone grew wistful. Then she brightened. “But perhaps I can grow one.” She pulled out a tiny satchel from her living space. The bag looked as if it had been made from a green leaf. She rummaged through it, producing a miniature book with a leather cover. James could barely make out the title: _Pixie Dust Experiments._

She flipped through the pages, occasionally blowing wisps of hair out of her eyes. After what felt like an eternity to James, she looked up and grinned. “It is possible. Now that I’ve mastered pink pixie dust, I can grow anything I want.”

Elation filled him. “So this Pixie Dust Tree will make all the flying dust we need?”

“That’s right. But it would take a while, months perhaps, for it to be fully functional.”

Impatience and anger replaced his enthusiasm. He had a fleeting urge to slay Zarina on the spot. He took a deep breath and forced his emotions to calm. Endless treasure and easy plundering was still within his grasp. What were a few months to a lifetime of riches? 

“That’s all right. If we must wait, well then, we’ll do so.” He scrambled to his feet. “I must tell the crew about this!” He looked down at her. “You’d better wait here. They aren’t used to seeing fairies. But can I take some of the gold dust to them, to demonstrate what it can do?”

“Of course, James.” She fluttered to one of the trees she had grown and plucked off a leaf. She poured some of the dust onto it then folded up the edges, shaping it into a package. “Here you go,” she said, handing it to him.

He tucked it into his pocket as he made his way back to the ship.

Port and Starboard were swabbing the deck as James stepped onboard. Bonito was mending the last of the sails while Yang oversaw everything. James had to admit that his crew had done an excellent job patching up the _Jolly Roger_. Once Bonito finished that last sail, they’d be ready to cast off. A peculiar, pungent scent filled the air. James sniffed. Oppenheimer had to be below in the galley, preparing lunch. His food was awful, except for the desserts, but at least it was usually edible. 

“Oppenheimer!” James called. “Bring up the best grog. We finally have something to celebrate.”

“Did you find us some treasure, Captain?” asked Yang as the other pirates looked up from their work, greed glinting in their eyes.

“Something even better, men.”

“What could be better than treasure?” said Oppenheimer, staggering up the steps with a tray of mugs. Each pirate took one and gathered around James. 

“You’ll see.” He pulled the tiny package from his pocket. 

“It looks like a rolled up leaf,” said Oppenheimer, squinting at it with his good eye. 

“It’s what this leaf contains that’s important,” said James.

“Captain, I think you’ve gotten too much sun,” said Yang as the others mumbled in agreement. “Perhaps you’d better go to your cabin and lie down for a—”

“Hear me out, you filthy scallywags!” James yelled in his most commanding voice as he reached over and plucked the sword from Yang’s sheath. They all quieted and fixed their eyes on him. “That’s more like it. Now watch.” He placed the sword on the deck and, opening the package just a bit, sprinkled a pinch of gold dust over it.

The sword floated into the air. The pirates gaped at it, stunned. 

“How, how, how…?” stammered Oppenheimer. 

“It’s pixie dust,” said James, grabbing the sword before it could float away. “While I was exploring the island, I met a fairy.”

“A fairy?” Bonito laughed.

“Do you dare to doubt me?” James pointed the dust-coated sword at him.

“No, of course not, mi Capitan.” 

“Good.” James lowered the sword. “Because it’s true.”

Oppenheimer jumped up and down. “I’ve always wanted to meet a fairy! Will she make us fly?”

“Even better.” James felt a grin creep across his face. “She’s going to create enough gold dust to make our ship fly! Just think of it, men. No more worrying about storms or getting caught. We just swoop in, take what we want, and fly away to our next destination in the blink of an eye!”

Their cheers were deafening.

“But it will take a while for her to make that much gold dust,” he said once they quieted. Their abrupt disappointment was palpable. “She has to grow a special tree for this. I’ve decided to make her the temporary captain during this time, as incentive to get her to see this through. It will be all pretend, of course,” he added quickly when the pirates started to mumble. “I’ll be the real captain, in the guise of a humble cabin boy. Besides, I’m the only one who can understand her so it will make sense for me to translate her orders.”

“I’m not taking orders from any fairy!” snapped Yang.

Anger gnawed at James. Of all the pirates, his first mate was the most obstinate. 

“It’s an imposition, I agree, but if we have some patience, the world can be ours, literally. As soon as we have enough dust to cover the entire ship and have learned how to create more, we’ll imprison the fairy in one of our lamps and dispose of her once the _Jolly Roger_ takes flight. 

“But, in the meantime,” he raised his voice, “I expect you all to be on your best behavior while she is onboard. You are not to brawl or swear. And anyone who blows our cover will be flogged, keelhauled, cut into tiny pieces, and fed to the sharks. Is that clear?” 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” they murmured in unison.

“Good.” He started toward the gangplank. “I’m off to retrieve her. Don’t forget what I said and how important it is that she trust us. If all goes as planned, we’ll have more riches than we know what to do with.”

Zarina was still studying the _Pixie Dust Experiments_ book when James returned. He settled on the sand and cleared his throat. She put the book down and fluttered to his side.

“Are all the fairies in Pixie Hollow as talented as you?”

Zarina cringed as if he had struck her. James recalled her tear-swollen eyes when they’d first met. Something awful had happened to her. This is absolutely perfect! he thought, struggling to hold back a triumphant grin. 

“What’s wrong?” He leaned closer to Zarina and gingerly stroked her hair with his fingertip. She didn’t seem to mind. It felt softer than human hair, more like dandelion fluff. “Oh, I understand. The other fairies didn’t appreciate what you could do, did they?”

Her face flushed. She clenched her hands into fists. “Everything went all wrong when I first made pink dust.” Her jingles sounded harsh, bitter. “I was told I could no longer be a dust-keeper. I was probably the first fairy in Pixie Hollow to be released from her talent.” 

“From what I understand, talents are not only your abilities but also your occupations?” 

She nodded. “Each fairy has one. They are chosen for us when we first Arrive. The Nature talents are responsible for changing the seasons on the Mainland. There’s also tinkering, storytelling, dust-keeping…” Her jingles grew soft. “Dust-keeping was supposed to be mine.”

“So dust-keepers create dusts for all the talents?” James leaned even closer, not caring that the sun was beating down on him and the sand was itchy. A trickle of sweat tickled the side of his nose but he ignored it. He was surprised by how interested he was in fairy culture. 

“No. That’s why I got in trouble. I don’t have a name for my true talent, if that’s what it is. My job as a dust-keeper was on an assembly line, tying up bags of pixie dust to be distributed to all the fairies in Pixie Hollow.”

James pondered this. So, Pixie Hollow had a rigid caste system where each fairy’s social standing was decided at birth. Interesting. He thought about his childhood in London, how he’d always taken the fact that he’d had wealthy parents for granted. He had attended the best schools, lived in luxury, and was eventually sought after as a husband for the daughters of families hoping to improve their status. 

But he fled that life as soon as he could, finding it hopelessly oppressive. He longed for adventure on the high seas, much to his father’s disapproval. Back then he’d given very little thought to his family’s household servants, who had little opportunity to better themselves. But they were lucky compared to London’s common laborers and factory workers who slaved long hours for meager wages. It sounded as if Pixie Hollow was no different. 

“So you were condemned to a life of drudgery from birth while others were granted these wonderful privileges such as changing the seasons. But when you attempted to improve your station, you were banished. Is that correct?”

Zarina kicked at the sand. “I wasn’t banished. I left because there was no longer anything for me in Pixie Hollow. I couldn’t even remain a dust-keeper.”

“But that job sounds mindless and boring. Why would you even want it?”

“I enjoyed some aspects of dust-keeping. The study of Dustology was fascinating and I loved when I was selected for Blue Dust Duty, where I helped make gold dust. But I drove Fairy Gary crazy with all my questions.”

“Fairy Gary?” 

“My supervisor.” Her tone grew harsh again. “He didn’t like me tampering with pixie dust. He was the one who let me go.”

“Pixie Hollow’s regime still sounds very oppressive. Why didn’t you and the other fairies confront this Fairy Gary?”

A pained expression crossed Zarina’s face. She bit her lip and didn’t answer.

“Or better yet, overthrow the leader who enforces these silly rules. Pixie Hollow must have a sovereign.” 

Zarina glared up at him. “We’d never do that. Everyone loves Queen Clarion. We couldn’t ask for a kinder leader. And all fairies enjoy whatever talent chooses them. That’s what we want to do more than anything.”

“But you were punished for using yours.”

She nodded and brushed at a tear that trickled down her cheek.

Excellent! thought James, shifting to a more comfortable position. I have her just where I want her. “Then come with me back to the ship, Zarina. With your exceptional talent, you’d make a great captain.”

“Captain?” She stared up at him, studying his face as if searching for any hint of mockery. He kept his expression as serious as possible. “Don’t you already have one?”

James feigned sadness and placed a hand over his heart. “Alas, he drowned at sea during the terrible storm that brought us here. There was nothing we could do to save him. We are now without a captain.” He focused his gaze back on her and smiled. “Zarina, just think about it. If you can make our ship fly, we’d travel the world and become rich. Your life would finally have purpose. Isn’t that what you want most of all?” 

Triumph filled James as she beamed at the suggestion. Despite her messy hair and leaf-rag garments, she was beautiful. Too bad he’d eventually have to kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

“Men, I present our new captain,” James announced once he boarded the Jolly Roger. “Captain Zarina.”

The pirates gasped as she fluttered forward, the satchel with all her belongings slung over one shoulder. She hovered above their heads like a graceful butterfly.

“A real live fairy!” Port breathed. 

“She’s so tiny,” said Oppenheimer, squinting at her.

“Good sirs,” James said in the friendliest voice he could muster. “Show some respect.” He glared at Yang who was leaning against the helm with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. “Don’t forget the enormous favor Captain Zarina is going to do for us. We are at your service, Captain.” He dipped forward in a bow and was pleased when his crew, including reluctant Yang, followed suit. 

A reddish tinge touched Zarina’s cheeks. She inclined her head slightly. 

“Now we have to figure out a place to grow that Pixie Dust Tree,” James murmured, more to himself than anyone else as he strode to the ship’s bow and peered down at the lonely beach. Deep blue waves lapped against the hull and curled onto the shore. If it hadn’t been for the saplings Zarina had grown, the place would have been sparse: just sand, rocks, a few scattered palms, and shrubs. He didn’t want to be stuck here longer than he had to. Besides this beach would not be a good place to plant the Pixie Dust Tree since it was too exposed to the elements. They couldn’t risk a hurricane knocking it down and delaying their mission even more. There was probably nowhere on this tiny island that would work.

James turned in the opposite direction and peered out to sea. A grayish dot poked out of the water in the distance. It was that massive, skull-shaped rock they had passed days ago, when they’d been blown off course. An enclosed island, it would be a perfect shelter for the Tree, with enough openings to let in light. 

“What are you thinking about, James?” Zarina’s sudden jingles startled him. He turned to find her hovering eye-level to him, her wings rapid. 

“I just figured out an excellent location to plant your Pixie Dust Tree.” 

“We’re going to leave this beach?” Her eyes brightened with excitement. “I’ve only been to the Mainland once, for Fairy Camp.”

“The Mainland? You mean England?”

Zarina nodded. 

“That’s not what I had in mind. It’s too far and too crowded. The place I’m thinking of is completely private and will keep the Tree protected. It will be our own special spot.” He winked at Zarina. “Just give your orders, Captain, and we’re off to Skull Rock.”

She grinned. “To Skull Rock!”

“You heard her, men!” he shouted to his crew. “Weigh anchor and let’s cast off. Head due east, to Skull Rock.”

James remained at the bow as the Jolly Roger sliced through the waters at a rapid pace. The sea-scented breeze brushed against his face and toyed with his hair, reminding him of why he’d fled London’s high society and its constraining social etiquettes. He was back where he felt most at home, with the flapping sails overhead and the deck shifting beneath his feet. 

He’d almost forgotten about Zarina until he heard her jingling in his ear. “Is this any way to treat your new captain?” Her tone was teasing. “Aren’t you going to show me around the ship?” 

“Oh, of course. I forgot my manners. Please forgive me.” He dipped into an elaborate bow. “The _Jolly Roger_ is now yours, so make yourself at home.”

James opened the door to his cabin and felt a sudden tightening in his chest. He would now have to sleep below deck, next to the galley, with the rest of the crew. They were loud and smelly and he'd have to put up with the infernal ticking of Oppenheimer's alarm clock. But the temporary discomfort would be worth it. He had to keep reminding himself of that.

“Welcome to your cabin, Captain,” he said, stepping aside and allowing her to flutter into the room. “We’ll build another door for you that is just your size.”

Zarina gasped as she looked around. James swallowed. He eyed his large bed, fancy desk, book-lined shelves, and the facetted windows that allowed the sunlight to filter through in golden beams. There was no such natural light below, just those dreary oil lamps. His gaze strayed to the locked closet, where he had stashed his captain’s coat and hat. He wouldn’t don those again until the time was right. 

“This is all…mine?” Zarina’s awed jingles were so soft that James could barely hear them. 

“Yes, Captain.”

She fluttered about the cabin, inspecting it. “Half of Pixie Hollow could fit in here. There’s so much more room for my experiments. Thank you, James.” She flew up to him and brushed his cheek with her lips. Her kiss was so faint it was barely more than a tickle. 

“Well, you are the captain and these are the captain’s quarters.” James looked her over. Her tunic was even more tattered than it had been when he’d first met her. “Of course, you will need different clothes, something more suited to your new position.”

He rummaged through a trunk where he’d stashed some plundered items that didn’t have much worth. He hadn’t wanted to get rid of them in case they eventually proved useful. He pulled out fabrics, costume jewelry, and several hatpins. “I don’t have anything fairy-sized. I could see if Bonito can come up with something. He’s the only one of the crew who can sew, although I’m not sure how skillful he will be with something so, well, small.”

“Not to worry.” Zarina reached into her satchel and pulled out a handful of green dust which she sprinkled over herself. “Tinkering dust ought to help with this. Just leave it to me.”

James slipped away. 

She emerged from her cabin a few hours later, garbed in a short dress with a snug bodice that emphasized her slender waist, and knee-high boots. A decorative pin-sword was tucked into the bracelet-belt that looped her hips. Her wild hair, which tumbled over her shoulders, was held out of her eyes by a thin blue band. 

James stared. Zarina was more beautiful than any of the human women he had courted, before he chose a pirate’s life. An uncomfortable stirring filled him. If only she were human he’d take her to his bed… 

He forced his mind away from that fantasy. He couldn’t lose focus. He had to concentrate on their next goal, to get her to grow that Pixie Dust Tree. Besides, she was only a fairy, a creature he planned to destroy once their plans had been fulfilled. 

Mists rose from the sea the next morning when they arrived at Skull Rock, giving its looming face an even more ominous appearance. Seagulls swarmed it, swooping in and out of the black, empty eye and nose caves. Yang steered the ship into the wide, jagged mouth. They entered a vast cavern with a waterfall flowing down one side and a small hill in the center. As James expected, enough daylight slipped in through the openings. The lapping of the sea, the babbling waterfall, and echoing seagull cries created an eerily peaceful ambiance. 

“That looks like a perfect place to grow our Tree,” Zarina said, flying toward the hill even before the anchor was lowered. 

James and the others hurried down the gangplank and gathered around her as she reached into her pocket and sprinkled a handful of pink dust onto the hill’s peak. They gasped as a sapling with bright green leaves instantly sprouted from the soil. It grew several feet, its trunk thickening and roots curling down the side of the hill. Zarina smiled as she looked over her creation.

“Astounding,” James breathed, honestly impressed. “You are an extraordinarily talented fairy. It’s Pixie Hollow’s loss but our gain.” Her grin widened.  


“It will still take several months for it to reach its full size,” she said. “I’ll also have to get enough blue dust.”

“Blue dust?” 

“That’s what will make the Tree work. I only have a few specks with me, which I use to make the talent dusts and replenish my gold dust supply. But the Tree will need much more.”

Anger flickered through James. Why was she telling him this now? “Do you know how to get this blue dust?”

Zarina nodded. “I’ll have to go back to Pixie Hollow.” She winced slightly. “But I’ve figured out a plan. In several months, they will have their annual Four Seasons Festival. That will be around the time the Tree is ready. All the fairies will be in one place. I’ll incapacitate everyone and take the dust.”

James’s admiration for her returned. She was thinking like a true pirate.

That evening, after dinner, they toasted Zarina’s success with mugs of grog. James had poured a tiny bit for her in one of Bonito’s thimbles. 

“Go ahead, Captain,” he said, grinning and taking a gulp from his own mug. “It’s a pirate drink. You’re one of us now.”

“A good hearty brew!” said Starboard.

Zarina took a tentative sip and grimaced. James laughed. “It’s a bit of an acquired taste.”

“I still prefer tea.”

James leaped to his feet. “If it is tea you want, Captain, it is tea you shall have. I believe we have some Earl Grey down in the galley.” He hurried down the steps to get some.

The Tree grew taller and thicker each day. Zarina coaxed it along by continuing to add pink dust. With the use of the tinkering dust, she helped James draw up a plan for a way to eventually funnel the gold dust onto the ship. James and the other pirates made frequent trips in the _Jolly Roger_ to gather wood from a forested side of Never Land to build this contraption, as well as the ladders and scaffolding so they could reach the massive Tree. 

During this time, James taught Zarina how everything on the ship worked and they had friendly jousting matches as he showed her how to use her sword. She was surprisingly strong and a quick study, something he found grudgingly admirable. She was far smarter than all of his men combined. He told himself not to get soft if he was to follow through with the plan to kill her once the _Jolly Roger_ took flight. 

His men were often frustrated in keeping up with this charade, especially with all the waiting. They longed to be back on the seas, plundering. 

“We’ll have the world in our grasp if you scallywags can hold on for just a little longer,” he had to keep reminding them when Zarina was out of earshot.

It took nearly an entire year for the Tree to reach its full size. "The Four Seasons Festival will to take place tonight," Zarina said. She stood before James on the desk in her cabin. A long, deep blue captain's coat draped her slender form and a matching hat was perched on her head at a jaunty angle. He couldn’t help thinking how she looked like a proper pirate captain dressed like that, only much more beautiful than any captain he’d ever run across. “The plan is for you and the others to wait for me on the shore. I’ll slip in and grow the giant poppies, making them appear to be part of the act. When they open, their pollen will spray over the crowd, instantly putting everyone to sleep. That way no one will see me when I enter the Pixie Dust Depot and…and take the blue dust.” She looked down and closed her eyes. The rich light of the setting sun spilling through the windows painted her face with shadows, making it difficult for James to see her expression.

“Zarina, we can go with you. A bunch of pirates should scare off—”

“No!” Her eyes flew open. She shook her head. “Humans can’t perceive Pixie Hollow, let alone enter it. I alone must do this.” Her jingles softened to whispers.

“I see you are having doubts.” James carefully placed his fingertip beneath her chin, lifting her face. “Just remember how you were treated. Why, you told me that even your so-called ‘friends’ deserted you in your time of need. You certainly don't owe these fairies any quarter.”

Her countenance hardened, then melted into a grin. “Okay. Let’s do this.” She sprinkled purple dust, which she claimed was for fast-flying, over her wings. 

“This is your first plunder,” he said, rising to his feet. “You will now be a proper pirate.” 

Impatience surged through James as he waited on the forested shore in a rowboat with Port and Starboard. He was used to swooping into cities, towns, and villages with his sword drawn, slaying all who got in the way of the loot he was after. This waiting was intolerable. He fidgeted with the tiny captain’s hat Zarina had handed him before she took off for Pixie Hollow. She didn’t like to wear it since it always blew off when she flew.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he caught a glimpse of a rapid blue light coming from the trees, headed their way. 

“I got it!” she cried as she flew into the rowboat, holding a miniature, glowing bag. 

“Magnificent!” James exclaimed as Port and Starboard pushed off with the oars.

“Fine haul!” said Starboard. 

“We got their blue dust,” added Port.

“It’s not theirs anymore,” said Starboard.

“It is theirs no longer.”

“I just said that, ya daft potato muncher!”

James rolled his eyes as the two men continued to argue. He handed Zarina her hat. “Let me just say your plan worked perfectly, Captain.” She bowed, placed the hat on her head, and held up the bag of blue dust. 

“Here’s to perfect plans,” said Port.

“Aye, perfect!” said Starboard. 

“I can’t wait till the other lads hear!” Port said as they continued to head toward the _Jolly Roger_. “A little bit of pillage, a little bit of plunder.”

Several tiny figures with golden wings suddenly appeared, flitting around them. A second later, tendrils of seaweed grabbed Port and Starboard's ores, which smacked them on their heads. 

Zarina, still holding onto the bag of blue dust, leaped into the air. 

“Fairies!” James gasped. One of them magnified the full moon’s light, reflecting it off the water to shine into his eyes, blinding him.

“Get her!” he heard Port yell.

“Outta my way,” Starboard hollered, rocking the boat as James rubbed his eyes, struggling to recover his vision. 

The water grew rough, tossing the boat about. Rage and horror flashed through James. Zarina had apparently not put all of Pixie Hollow to sleep. Those other fairies had to be some of the Nature talents she had spoken of.

“You sack of bones, get off!” Port yelled at Starboard as James tried to stand. The boat was still rocking too hard. He lost his balance and fell back, accidently pinning Zarina against the side with his arm. A black-haired fairy glared at her and, jingling harshly, grabbed the bag and tossed it to another fairy. They took off in a stream of sparkles, headed in the direction of a waterfall. 

“Oh, she’s gettin’ away!” Port shouted. 

“They took the blue dust!” James couldn’t believe this was happening. They’d come so close. Zarina pulled free and dashed after them at top speed. “Captain!”

He stared at the fairies, which were merely incandescent gold dots in the distance. They threw the blue bag to one another as the speck he knew was Zarina struggled to grab it. He could faintly hear their jingles. 

Zarina suddenly tossed a stream of rainbow dust that swirled around the other fairies and pulled them into the waterfall. She grabbed the floating bag.

Relief and triumph flooded James. “Head back to the ship, men. The captain has it all under control.”

“I got the dust!” Zarina exclaimed, speeding toward them, the blue bag in her arms. Her face was flushed but she was smiling. “We don’t have to worry about the other fairies. I took care of them.”

“Our dream of flying is closer than ever!” James almost forgot about his plan to dispose of Zarina…almost. He gazed at the Second Star, which was nearly drowned out by the moonlight. “Tomorrow we celebrate.” 

The End  
The rest is continued in _The Pirate Fairy_.


End file.
